


Chcę Cię dotknąć

by KillAllTheFeelings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillAllTheFeelings/pseuds/KillAllTheFeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wydaje się być zainteresowany tym, co potrafi sławny Iron Man a Tony wpada w poważne tarapaty i nie wiadomo, czy poradzi sobie bez małej pomocy boga Chaosu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jak zwykle proszę o wszelakie komentarze, bo nie mam pojęcia, czy ktoś to czyta, i czy komuś się podoba :)

Życie Tony’ego Starka składało się z okresów w których tworzył nowe gadżety bez opamiętania i okresów kiedy nie był w stanie zrobić zupełnie nic, siedział w swoim apartamencie w Stark Tower i wlewał w siebie kolejne hektolitry szkockiej.

Akurat był w fazie spożywania niezliczonych ilości alkoholu. Jak mógł być tak głupi, i pomyśleć, że jego związek z Pepp przetrwa dłużej? Tylko dlatego, że ona tak bardzo się starała? Związki miały to do siebie, że obie strony musiały coś w nie wnosić. I mimo, że Tony próbował, ranił ją z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej, aż w końcu ona sama uznała, że przyjaźń i zawodowa współpraca wychodzą im znacznie lepiej. Może nie dane mu było zaznać w życiu szczęścia i miłości? Z drugiej strony zaczynał uważać, że były to wartości wielce przereklamowane, niepotrzebne takim geniuszom i playboyom jak on. Co komu przychodzi z miłości?

Musiał mieć jakieś powody dla których zawsze, ale to zawsze, poza tym jednym razem jego znajomości kończyły się po jednej nocy. Nawet nie obwiniał o to siebie. Po prostu nie był stworzony do monogamii.

Rozłożył się wygodniej na kanapie, wsłuchując w głośne dźwięki AC/DC. Był to jeden z najcieplejszych i najbardziej parnych dni w Nowym Jorku, jakie pamiętał. Nawet klimatyzacja w Stark Tower nie dawała sobie z tym rady. Będzie musiał nad tym popracować kiedy będzie w stanie, bo czuł, że zaraz się udusi.

Jarvis przyciszył płynącą z głośników muzykę, na co Tony skrzywił się niezadowolony.

-Bruce Banner jest tutaj, Proszę Pana. – Stark wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, gdzieś między westchnięciem i niezadowolonym sapnięciem. Czego on znowu chciał? Musiał go nachodzić w środku nocy?

-Wpuść go, Jarvis.

Banner wtoczył się do pomieszczenia ze smutkiem wypisanym na twarzy. Nie żeby zawsze tak nie wyglądał. Po prostu dzisiaj jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj przypominał mu zbitego psiaka. Tony przywitał go machnięciem ręki i przykleił do twarzy sztuczny uśmiech, zarezerwowany dla całego świata.

-Hej. Trzymasz się jakoś? – Bruce przysiadł na oparciu kanapy.

-Czemu miałbym się nie trzymać? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

-Właśnie rzuciła Cię dziewczyna.

-W moim napiętym grafiku nie mam miejsca na takie przyjemności. Ktoś musi ratować świat, kiedy Ty się obijasz albo zamieniasz w zielonego Człowieka- Demolkę. – Wyszczerzał zęby w wielkim uśmiechu. Próbował jakoś zignorować ból, który czuł w klatce piersiowej. Uczucie, że nigdy nie będzie kochany, szczęśliwy. Był bardzo utalentowanym aktorem, może powinien dodać to do listy swoich dotychczasowych zalet?

Bruce spojrzał na niego z ukosa, nie do końca przekonany jak zareagować. Doskonale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel kłamie. Ale co niby miał mu powiedzieć? Tony pociągnął potężnego łyka alkoholu prosto z butelki. Dla niego na tym ta rozmowa się zakończyła i dał mu delikatnie do zrozumienia, że mógłby się już wynieść, bo potrzebuje chwili prywatności. Banner westchnął cicho, rzucił mu ostatnie błagalne spojrzenie i wyniósł się.

Stark patrzył jak jego sylwetka znika za drzwiami i czuł się trochę winny. Z drugiej strony nie potrafił nic poradzić na to, że nie ma ochoty dzielić się swoimi osobistymi porażkami z innym człowiekiem. Niech ciągle się łudzą, że jest nieomylny.

-Jarvis, muzyka.

-Radzę, żeby nie spożywał Pan takiej ilości alkoholu w tych okolicznościach.

-Od kiedy jesteś taki pyskaty? – Jęknął.

-To Pan mnie tak zaprogramował, Proszę Pana.

-A tak, racja. Siedź cicho, inaczej odłączę Cię od zasilania.

-Tak jest proszę Pana. – Wreszcie zapadł błogi spokój. No, mniej więcej, bo pomieszczenie wypełniło się pierwszymi dźwiękami ‘Back In Black’

Po opróżnieniu połowy barku musiał przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, że nieźle się spił. Jednocześnie czuł się o niebo lepiej, niż jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Może alkohol nie potrafił rozwiązać wszystkich jego problemów, ale z drugiej strony sok pomarańczowy też nie, prawda?

Zdjął koszulkę przez głowę, bo czuł jak przylepiała mu się do spoconego ciała. Miał ochotę na zimny prysznic i łóżko, ale jakoś nie mógł się zmusić, żeby cokolwiek zrobić.  
Po swojej prawej stronie usłyszał jakiś cichy szelest.

-Panie Stark. – Ostrzegł Jarvis. Tony starał się jakoś pokonać zawroty głowy. Strój Iron Mana znajdował się za daleko, i nie był w stanie w tym momencie nawet prosto stać, nie wspominając już o chodzeniu.

-Tak wiem, nic nie rób. – Wyburczał i postanowił stawić czoła nadchodzącemu niebezpieczeństwu. Przynajmniej będzie to szybka i nieświadoma śmierć, uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

Obok okna, w samym rogu, stała wysoka, smukła postać. Tony nawet w alkoholowych oparach i półmroku panującym w jego mieszkaniu był w stanie go rozpoznać.

-Loki. Wpadłeś na tego obiecanego drinka? – Powiedział swoim zwykłym, nonszalanckim tonem. Zero strachu, głos nawet mu nie zadrżał. Był pod wrażeniem swoich umiejętności. Może nawet Bóg Kłamstw mu uwierzy, i nie zauważy, że o mało nie zemdlał ze strachu?

Loki odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nie miał na sobie swojej zwyczajnej czarno- zielonej, skórzanej zbroi, ani tej śmiesznej pelerynki i hełmu z rogami od których Tony miewał czasami w nocy koszmary. Był ubrany w czarne, wąskie spodnie, wysokie, skórzane buty i cienką, bawełnianą, ciemnozieloną koszulkę. Twarz miał bardziej bladą niż zazwyczaj, ale też białe oświetlenie robiło swoje. Po jego twarzy błąkał się ledwo dostrzegalny uśmieszek. Włosy miał dłuższe, niż ostatnim razem kiedy Tony go widział, w lekkim nieładzie. Ale wyglądał też dużo lepiej niż wtedy, jego szaleństwo nie było wypisane na jego twarzy. Wlepił w niego świdrujące spojrzenie. Zieleń jego oczu nie była podobna do niczego, co  
wcześniej widział. A był też prawie pewien, że tego dnia, kiedy Bóg wyrzucił go przez okno Stark Tower, jego oczy były niebieskie.

-Daruj sobie, Człowieku z Żelaza. - Ton głosu Lokiego był lodowaty. Tony miał ochotę roześmiać się na głos słysząc takie określenie, a jako że stężenie alkoholu w jego organizmie przekraczało wszystkie dopuszczalne normy, po prostu to zrobił. Stał przed nim Bóg z nordyckiej mitologii, mogący w każdej chwili rozgnieść go jak robaka, a on się z niego śmiał. No tak, od zawsze miał skłonności samobójcze

Loki przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Tony’ego, niepewny co tak rozbawiło śmiertelnika. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w każdej chwili mógł go zabić i tylko jego litościwa dusza trzymała go przy życiu?

A Stark będąc zwykłym, niegrzecznym i nonszalanckim sobą, przyssał się do jeszcze jednej butelki Jima Beana. Jakimś cudem doturlał się do barku i wyjął z niego szklankę dla niespodziewanego gościa.

Bóg przyglądał mu się z widocznym rozbawieniem, bo kilka chwil zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że Tony jest pijany w sztok, i właściwie nie wie co robi. Wbrew powszechnej opinii bogowie w Asgardzie także urządzali sobie regularne uczty, i mimo, że Loki za nimi nie przepadał, ojciec często zmuszał go do pojawiania się na nich. Wtedy z wielkim zainteresowaniem obserwował bogów którzy najadali się i upijali, aż wszystko kończyło się regularną bijatyką i wtedy bezpiecznie oddalał się do swojej komnaty. I wbrew wszystkim opiniom, że Asgard i Midgard to zupełnie dwa różne światy, w tej chwili pijany człowiek i pijany bóg byli do siebie podobni na wszystkie ,możliwe sposoby, i to wywołało w Lokim napad niepohamowanego śmiechu.

Tony uniósł jedną brew nie do końca pewny czym tak rozbawił Boga Oszustw. Może jak będzie wystarczająco zabawny i czarujący, to tym razem nie wyleci przez okno?

-Co Cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi? – Loki opanował się akurat na tyle, że wyglądał jak stary, dobry on. Dostojnie, elegancko i przerażająco zarazem. Stark nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

-Ciekawość. – Odpowiedział w końcu. Teraz Stark był naprawdę skonsternowany. Czego mogła od niego chcieć ta seksowna bestia, poza krwawą chęcią mordu?

Loki oparł się o barek z sobie tylko odpowiednią gracją. Czekał na jakąś reakcję Tony’ego, ale ten jakoś nie mógł sklecić nawet normalnego zdania w tak bliskiej obecności boga. Napełnił szklankę whisky i podał w jego stronę. Najpierw Loki wbił w nią przenikliwe spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu. Później przeniósł je na Starka, i ten chyba musiał wyglądać wyjątkowo niewinnie, bo przyjął zaoferowanego drinka.

Kiedy ich palce się ze sobą zetknęły, po plecach Tony’ego przebiegły ciarki. Dłonie Lokiego były lodowate i w tym momencie Stark nie marzył o niczym innym, niż żeby bóg położył mu je na zmęczonych, spoconych ramionach. To musiało być lepsze niż okład z lodu.

Tony poczuł nieopisaną radość, kiedy bóg wyjął szklankę z jego dłoni. Może nie dane mu było dzisiaj zginąć?  
-Dowiem się, co Cię tak zainteresowało moją skromną osobą? – Tony usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, jakimś cudem zrobiło mu się jeszcze bardziej gorąco niż przed chwilą. Jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe. I nie miało to najmniejszego związku z przystojnym bogiem, rozsiadającym się wygodnie w jego fotelu. A siedział jak dziwka i Tony nie mógł przestać się gapić.

Loki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i wskazał palcem na coś, co znajdowało się na klatce piersiowej Starka. Ah, no tak. Reaktor łukowy. Jakże mógł zapomnieć. O, no i był bez koszulki. Po prostu świetnie.

-Moja magia nie zadziałała na Ciebie. Dlaczego?– Zrobił jakąś dziwną minę, której Tony nie potrafił zakwalifikować. Pociągnął łyka ze szklanki i chyba mu zasmakowało, bo zaraz później zrobił dwa kolejne.

-Wszystkie moje byłe wypominały mi, że nie mam serca. – Wyszczerzył się Stark. Jego ex-wróg ( a może ciągle byli na ścieżce wojennej? Przecież tak naprawdę Loki ciągle był tym złym, prawda? Dlaczego o tym zapomina?) był ostatnią osobą, z którą chciał rozmawiać na temat reaktora, i tego jak łatwo mógł go zabić.

-Zawsze jesteś taki seksowny kiedy się złościsz? – Zapytał Loki, unosząc delikatnie jedną brew i uśmiechając się. Tony o mało nie opluł się whisky.

-Wyjątkowo słaby tekst na podryw. Czy Ty ze mną flirtujesz? – Loki spojrzał na niego z góry, z pogardą.

-Robię to co chcę. – Wymruczał. Pod wpływem tego głosu Tony poczuł jak wszystkie włoski na karku stają mu dęba.

-No to jest nas dwóch. – Stark uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając rząd białych zębów. Bóg ciągle nie mógł go rozgryźć. Czy mówienie o swoim własnym wynalazku w jakiś sposób mu przeszkadzało? Było dla niego przykre? Był cholernie ciekawy dlaczego jego magia nie działała, a nie dostał żadnej jasnej odpowiedzi. Nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym, bo Stark siedział przed nim, bez koszulki, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha i zadowolony z siebie, a jasne światło z jego klatki piersiowej oświetlało mu delikatnie twarz i dodawało mu jeszcze więcej uroku.

No i te nieznośnie brązowe, wielkie oczy. Wpatrywały się w niego z ciekawością i rozbawieniem, jakby Stark w ogóle się nie przejmował faktem, że był od niego o całe tysiące lat młodszy i słabszy. Szczerze mówiąc trochę go to bawiło.  
-Jeszcze jednego? – Tony podniósł się, żeby dolać Lokiemu alkoholu do szklanki. Bóg przytaknął nieznacznie, nagle jeszcze bardziej zafascynowany niebieskim światłem wydobywającym się z klatki piersiowej gospodarza.

Chciał go dotknąć. Chciał zbadać naukę za pomocą swojej magii. Chciał wiedzieć jaką tajemnicę skrywa w sobie Stark. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy jego palce, dotknęły delikatnie granicy między ciałem Tony’ego, a metalową obręczą odgradzającą ten jasny blask.

Tony zasyczał i odsunął się pospiesznie. Palce Lokiego były zimne jak lód. W połączeniu z jego rozgrzaną, spoconą skórą, powodowało to niemały szok. Nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie, po prostu był zaskoczony. Loki zabrał palce lekko zmieszany, wciągnął głośno powietrze i przez chwilę nie oddychał.

Stark uśmiechnął się i zaśmiał głucho.

-Gdzie leziesz z tymi zimnymi łapami? – Loki wydawał się być lekko zbity z tropu. Mógłby przysiąc, że przed chwilą to Człowiek z Żelaza chciał go dotykać i być przez niego dotykanym. A teraz? Przyjął swój zwykły, obojętny wyraz twarzy. Odstawił szklankę na stolik stojący między nimi. Jeśli nie dostanie swoich odpowiedzi, to chyba czas najwyższy zbierać się z powrotem do Asgardu.

Wstał i podszedł do okna, nie odpowiadając na zaciekawione spojrzenie Starka.

-Loki? Dlaczego właściwie nie siedzisz teraz w Asgardzkim więzieniu? – Spytał, a bóg uśmiechnął się tylko nieznacznie i rozpłynął w zielonych promieniach.  
Dlatego Tony Stark nienawidził magii.

Gdy obudził się rano, miał sobie do zarzucenia całkiem sporą sumę rzeczy. Przede wszystkim przeklinał się za ilość spożytego poprzedniej nocy alkoholu. Kac męczył go niemiłosiernie, do tego temperatura wcale nie zdawała się spadać. Było to chyba najcieplejszy sierpień w historii Nowego Jorku.  
Wpakował się pod zimny prysznic, od niechcenia przypominając sobie zimny dotyk Lokiego na swojej skórze. Nie był nieprzyjemny. Był cudowny, orzeźwiający, idealny w noc taką jak wczorajsza i Tony nie mógł odgonić od siebie myśli, czy bóg był cały taki zimny. Czy gdyby przygarnął jego ciało do swojego, poczułby przenikający mróz pod palcami? Dlaczego Loki tak szybko zniknął?

Włożył jakieś dresowe spodnie, i wypił filiżankę mocnej jak diabli kawy. Poczuł się mniej więcej jak człowiek. Nie był w stanie tknąć żadnego jedzenia, ale przynajmniej przejaśniło mu się trochę w głowie. No i udało mu się wypędzić z myśli wczorajszego intruza.  
Przed południem był już całkiem nowym człowiekiem, gotowym stawić czoła każdej sytuacji. Łyknął soku pomarańczowego i rozgrzebywał system wentylacyjny, który tak słabo radził sobie z aktualną pogodą. Kilka godzin dłubał między kablami, przycinał, lutował, aż w końcu mógł podłączyć swoje najnowsze dzieło do systemu głównego Jarvisa.

-I jak? – Spytał komputera.

-Jak zwykle idealnie, Proszę Pana. – Tony uśmiechnął się promiennie.

-No już mi tak nie słódź.

-Jak Pan sobie życzy. Świetna robota.  
Nagle w genialnym mózgu Tony’ego Starka zaświtała jedna, niezbyt mądra myśl.  
-Jarvis, czy Thor znajduje się obecnie na Ziemi? – Jarvis przez chwilę przeliczał i odbierał dane, po czym zanalizował je w szybkim tempie.

-Według moich odczytów, jakieś źródło pozaziemskiej energii znajduje się obecnie w kwaterze głównej Avengersów.- Twarz Tony’ego zajaśniała jeszcze bardziej. Jego głupkowaty plan podobał mu się coraz bardziej.

Skoro miał taką możliwość, dlaczego by nie wypytać Thora o jego słodkiego, młodszego braciszka? W jakimś celu teleportował się wczoraj na ziemię i Tony był tego celu więcej niż ciekawy. A jeżeli zechciałby odwiedzić go jeszcze raz, miałby przynajmniej o nim trochę więcej informacji.

-Doskonale. Jarvis, przygotuj zbroję Iron Mana, czas się rozruszać.

 

Ktoś, kto nigdy nie latał, nie miał pojęcia jaką frajdę to sprawiało. Oczywiście nie miało to żadnego porównania z lotami samolotem. Może czasami w stroju Iron Mana czuł się jak sardynka ściśnięta w stalowej puszce, jednak z drugiej strony był najbardziej wolnym człowiekiem na świecie.

Oglądał Nowy Jork z tej perspektywy, i jak zwykle sprawiało mu to wielką frajdę. Lot do kwatery wydawał mu się zbyt krótki, więc zrobił jeszcze kilka okrążeń nad Manhattanem. Otworzył maskę i czuł powiew powietrza na twarzy. By jeszcze było czyste, a nie same spaliny, to czułby się jak w niebie.

Kwatera główna Avengersów była typowym, rządowym budynkiem. Masa stali i szkła, trochę betonu. Nigdy nie czuł się tu dobrze. Ale może to dlatego, że bał się o swoje życie za każdym razem, kiedy Natasha na niego spojrzała.

Wmaszerował do budynku i skierował się do kuchni. Thor siedział za stołem, ubrany w cały swój bojowy rynsztunek i wyglądał na przybitego. Pod troskliwą opieką mamci Steve’a pałaszował wielkiego jak talerz kotleta i mówił coś przyciszonym głosem. Kapitan Ameryka dokładał mu następną porcję ziemniaków i tłumaczył jakąś niezwykle zawiłą i niezwykle nieistotną sprawę.

Tony przywitał się najgrzeczniej jak potrafił i zajął regularnym obrażaniem Steve’a, żeby ten wyniósł się z pomieszczenia i dał mu w spokoju porozmawiać z Thorem. Kiedy jego operacja zakończyła się sukcesem przeniósł pełne rozbawienia spojrzenie na boga.

-Coś ty taki niemrawy? – Spytał i przyssał się do szklanki ze szkocką. Thor rzucił mu długie, smutne spojrzenie.

-Obawiam się że Jane powzięła zamiar zakończenia naszego związku. – Tony o mało nie opluł się pitym właśnie trunkiem. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby bóg z nordyckiej mitologii spowiadał mu się ze swoich łóżkowych podbojów. Z drugiej strony musiał mieć niezłe ciałko pod tą całą zbroją… Może mają to dziedziczne? Ciekawe jak Loki wyglądał bez ubrania? Ah, no tak, przyszedł tu z jego powodu.

-Daj spokój, nie widzi świata poza Tobą. I to nie ze względu na twoje wymiary. – Thor obdarzył go promiennym uśmiechem i wyglądał jak wielki, blond szczeniak.

-No. A co tam u Twojego krnąbrnego braciszka? Żadnych zamiarów zaatakowania naszej nędznej planety? – Oh, ton jego głosu był całkowicie niewinny. Sam by sobie uwierzył. Może naprawdę powinien pomyśleć o karierze aktorskiej?

Thor spochmurniał w sekundzie, i jakby stał się mniejszy niż jest w rzeczywistości. W mózgu Tony’ego zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Powiedział coś nie tak?

-Mój ukochany brat, zakończył swój żywot, brutalnie zamordowany przez naszych wrogów na obcej planecie. Oddał ze mnie życie, Iron Manie. – Tony przez chwilę nie mógł otrząsnąć się z usłyszanych rewelacji. A więc Thor był przekonany, że Loki nie żyje? Co w takim razie ta mała, zakłamana glista puszysta robiła wczoraj w nocy u niego w mieszkaniu? Ciekawe, ciekawe.

Starał się jak najszybciej zakończyć tą rozmowę. Musiał wrócić do Stark Tower i pomyśleć. Nie miał oczywiście zamiaru poinformować Thora, że jego braciszek żyje i ma się dobrze. To nie był jego problem.

Ale nordycki bóg zdawał się nie zauważać tego, jak Tony bardzo chce się stąd wynieść. Zamiast tego uznał za stosowne rozpocząć opowieści o ich wspólnym dzieciństwie. Stark nagle stał się bardzo zainteresowany rozmową.

-Kiedy byliśmy młodzi, Loki był krnąbrnym dzieckiem. Płatał wszystkim figle, mnie także nie omijał. – Tony uśmiechnął się na wyobrażenie Lokiego jako małego dzieciaka. –Pewnego razu rzucił czar na Wszechojca. Jego włosy zmieniły kolor na pomarańczowy. –Thor uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. – Ojciec zabronił mu wtedy używania magii. Nasza matka udawała, że jest na niego zła, ale było widać że w głębi duszy jest dumna z takiego syna. To ona go wszystkiego nauczyła.

-Synuś mamusi. – Zaśmiał się Tony. Miał wielką ochotę na dalsze pogaduszki, ale do kuchni wpadł Clint i obrzucił ich obu badawczym spojrzeniem. Thor miał łzy w oczach i Hawkeye prawdopodobnie podejrzewał że to Stark doprowadził go do takiego stanu.

Tony uznał, że to najwyższy czas, żeby zwinąć się z powrotem do Stark Tower .

Dopiero w domu zauważył, że jest cholernie głodny. Coś mu się zdawało, że nie jadł od dobrych trzech dni. Pepper by go zabiła.

Wrzucił na patelnię wielkiego steka. Kuchnię wypełnił aromat ziół i smażonego mięsa. Usiadł na skraju blatu i zaczął projektować coś na tablecie. Sam jeszcze nie był do końca pewien co to było, ale miał jakiś dziwny zaczątek pomysłu, którego nie potrafił zignorować.

Wgryzając się w kotleta miał już jakieś wstępne projekty tego, co chciał stworzyć. Błysnęła mu w głowie dziwna myśl, że mógłby sprawdzić Lokiego w Internecie. Mitologia musiała być zabawną sprawą. Czy on przypadkiem nie popadał w jakiś typ obsesji?

Przeszukiwał Internet z rosnącym przerażeniem, dowiadując się, że jego mały bóg kłamczuszek jest niezłym ziółkiem. A rzeczy, których dowiedział się później… No cóż. Niełatwo było zadziwić Tony’ego Starka, ale jeżeli chociaż połowa z tych rzeczy była prawdziwa, to Loki nieźle używał sobie życia. Kiedy doszedł do historii z koniem był już tak zaszokowany, że nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa. Odłożył tablet i przeżuwał swój posiłek po tym traumatycznym przeżyciu. Gdyby Loki miał zamiar jeszcze kiedyś się u niego zjawić, mieliby sporo rzeczy do obgadania.

Ale Loki nie zjawił się tego dnia, ani następnego, i tak Tony trwał w dziwnym letargu przez trzy tygodnie i nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Siedział całymi dniami i nocami w pracowni. Jego początkowe zainteresowanie Lokim zaczynało się przeradzać w coś na kształt niezdrowego zafascynowania. I nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia.

-Wszystko w porządku? – Tony o mało nie dostał zawału.

-Pepp, hej. Jasne, dlaczego miałoby nie być? – Spojrzała na niego jakoś dziwnie, z troską w oczach. Stara, dobra Pepper. Zawsze niespokojna o Iron Mana.

-Nie wychodzisz od trzech tygodni. Podobno nie sypiasz. Twoim jedynym pokarmem jest szkocka. Co się dzieje? – Tony mrukną coś pomiędzy ‘nic’ a ‘jest w porządku’ i wzruszył ramionami. Odchrząknęła i posłała mu swoje najtwardsze spojrzenie. Wyciągnęła z siatki trzymanej w dłoniach dwa pudełka z daniami na wynos.

-Jedz. – Powiedziała wbijając w niego chińską pałeczkę.

-Auć! Mogłabyś być delikatniejsza.

-Tony, mówię poważnie. Co się dzieje?

-Nic. – Mimo swoich wspaniałych aktorskich umiejętności nie był w stanie przekonać Rudej. Machnęła tylko ręką i zaczęła zjadać swoją porcję sushi.

Stark pozbył się jej najszybciej jak potrafił, zapewniając że nic mu nie jest, nie ma nowych planów wybudowania broni masowego rażenia i podpisał kilka dokumentów dotyczących Stark Industries od których nie mógł już dłużej uciekać.  
I znowu był sam, z tą nieznośną pustką gdzieś w środku, że tak naprawdę będzie sam już do końca, bo kto chciałby się angażować w jakikolwiek związek z kimś takim jak on?

-Jarvis, co z muzyką? – Burknął.

-Czego Pan sobie życzy? – Odpowiedział komputer. Tony zamyślił się przez chwilę.

-Coś z AC/DC. I zamknij dla mnie pracownię. – Odpowiedział. Wytarł dłonie w ręcznik i rzucił go na blat. Wszedł do windy jakoś dziwnie przybity, obserwując jak jarzeniówki w pomieszczeniu wyłączają się. Pierwsze dźwięki popłynęły z głośników.

Usadowił się na kanapie w salonie przekonując samego siebie, że potrzebuje odrobiny snu. Nalał sobie szkockiej do szklanki, położył na stoliku i przymknął powieki. Chyba tego mu było trzeba. W tym momencie oddałby wszystko za porządny masaż.

-Masz paskudny gust muzyczny. – Odezwał się głos gdzieś za nim i serce Tony’ego zabiło gwałtowniej. Czyli Loki postanowił wrócić. Kto by się spodziewał.

-Nikt Ci nie każe tutaj przebywać. – Powiedział podnosząc powieki. Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, Loki wyglądał lepiej niż ostatnim razem. Miał na sobie idealnie dopasowany, pewnie piekielnie drogi garnitur. Stark skrzywił się nieznacznie bo przypominało to strój, w którym chciał opanować świat. Ale bóg kłamstw wyglądał w nim tak dobrze, że w sekundzie o tym zapomniał. Chyba zaschło mu w gardle. Czyżby ktoś tutaj był pod wrażeniem? Nie no, jasne że nie.

Loki uśmiechnął się pod nosem, odsłaniając rząd idealnie równych, białych zębów. Stał oparty o okno naprzeciw Tony’ego i lustrował go rozbawionym wzrokiem. Poluzował nieznacznie krawat. Aha, czyli miał zamiar zostać na dłużej.

-Drinka? – Spytał Tony. Wstając przeciągnął się jak kot i rozmasował obolałe ramiona. Nie mógł nie zauważyć na sobie zaciekawionego spojrzenia Lokiego. Ten wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, w odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytanie.  
Rozsiedli się w salonie i Tony miał całą masę pytań, ale nie potrafił zadać ani jednego z nich więc tylko siedzieli i wgapiali się w siebie, dokładnie analizując każdy centymetr swoich ciał.

-Twój brat myśli, że nie żyjesz. – Strzelił prosto z mostu. Loki uniósł jedną brew. Ten cholernie seksowny uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

-To prawda. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby tak zostało. – Mruknął.

-A jak dokładnie będziesz okazywał swoją wdzięczność? – Tony posłał mu szelmowski uśmieszek.

Stark był cholernym flirciarzem. Loki spędził tu niecałe 10 minut i już był tego pewien. Podszedł do niego i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. Jeśli chciał tak grać, to dlaczego Loki miał się opierać? Poczuł jak Tony zadrżał pod jego lodowatym dotykiem.

Loki przyłożył mu palce do skóry i nie był pewien czy przypadkiem zaraz nie zostanie zabity. Może bóg chaosu chciał go udusić? Wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. Loki zaśmiał się cicho, zaraz za jego plecami. Chwilę później poczuł jak omiata go delikatna, zielona mgiełka magii i przesuwa się po jego skórze. Doświadczenie było dziwne. Przyjemne i przerażające jednocześnie, bo nie miał pojęcia co Loki zamierza.

Cienkie kosmyki wślizgiwały mu się pod skórę i powodowały zimne mrowienie. Chwilę później Loki zabrał dłonie, a ból w ramionach Tony’ego minął jak za sprawą jakichś czarów. A, no tak.

Już w sekundzie, w której zabrał swoje dłonie z ramion Starka tego pożałował. Jego skóra była gorąca, miękka i poddawała się pod jego dotykiem. Chciałby posunąć się nieco dalej, dać palcom zabłądzić na jego ciele. Właściwie czym się przejmował?

-Mógłbym do tego przywyknąć. – Sapnął Tony spoglądając na boga chaosu. Miał delikatnie przymrużone powieki i lekko rozchylone wargi. Uśmiechał się, dobry znak. Postanowił zaryzykować, chwycił go za kołnierzyk koszuli i przyciągnął do siebie. Drugą dłonią przejechał mu po policzku. Loki zdawał się być zaskoczony.

-Co ty wyprawiasz? – Spytał patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Miały cudowny, zielony kolor i pałały gniewem.

-Chcę sprawdzić… - Wyszeptał mu gdzieś w okolicę szyi. – Czy opowieści o twoim srebrnym języku są prawdziwe.  
Loki jęknął cicho, czując gorący oddech na swojej zimnej skórze. Ten zwykły śmiertelnik doprowadzał go do regularnego szału. Pochylił się jeszcze odrobinę, żeby w końcu poczuć smak jego ust na swoich.

Ich pierwszy pocałunek był długi, namiętny, pełen śliskiego języka Lokiego i zębów. Tony czuł jak bóg przygryza mu dolną wargę, przejeżdża po niej językiem i dyszy cicho.  
Przygarnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie, wplątując mu palce we włosy.

-Faktycznie. – Wysapał kiedy był w stanie złapać oddech. Loki spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Twój język jest dość giętki.

Był zaskoczony jak bardzo zachrypnięty był jego głos. Bóg Oszustw uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały w półmroku, patrzył na niego z nieskrywanym pożądaniem. Tony był prawie pewien, że się zarumienił. Loki odsunął się od niego lekko i wygładził marynarkę jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem. Miał lekko rozmierzwione włosy i Stark miał wielką ochotę jeszcze raz wplątać w nie palce.

-Czas na mnie. – Wymruczał i rzucił mu jakieś dziwne spojrzenie. Tony miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Czy jego pocałunek był aż tak fatalny? Nikt nigdy na to nie narzekał… Gdzie on się właściwie wybiera, jeszcze z nim nie skończył. Wstał i podszedł pośpiesznie do Wcielonego Chaosu o najwspanialszych kościach policzkowych, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

-Ani mi się waż. – Powiedział może nieco zbyt ostro. Loki spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem z pod firanki długich, czarnych rzęs. Uśmiechał się złośliwie.

-Robię to co chcę, Stark. – I już go nie było. Rozpłynął się w promieniach szmaragdowo zielonej magii.

Stwierdzenie, że Tony był w tym momencie zdenerwowany było wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Był wściekły. Dlaczego ta mała, podstępna żmija zostawiła go w chwili, kiedy bawił się najlepiej? I nie wydawało mu się, żeby Loki uważał jakoś inaczej. Cóż, niezwykle chętnie oddawał jego pocałunki.

Zasadniczo nie miał więc nic do roboty. Marzył o tym, żeby nagle na Nowy Jork napadła chmara nieprzyjaźnie nastawionych mrożonek- gigantów z innego wymiaru. Cóż, niektórzy ludzie śnili o księciu na białym rumaku a Tony Stark marzył o jakiejś porządnej bijatyce i uratowaniu kilku cywilów. Ale przez następny tydzień nie wydarzyło się dosłownie nic. Doprowadzony do granic możliwości, zdecydował się w końcu na wakacje w swojej rezydencji w Malibu.

Wpatrywał się w rozgwieżdżone niebo i popijał szkocką. Zastanawiał się, jak może wykorzystać dane zebrane przez Jarvisa do wyśledzenia jego ulubionego Boga Chaosu. Do teraz był na niego wściekły, że porzucił go w połowie świetnej zabawy. Zaczynało do niego docierać, że jego obsesja robiła się coraz większa, co niekoniecznie było pożądane. Z drugiej strony, Tony Stark nigdy nie robił niczego na pół gwizdka.  
Poczuł delikatne ukłucie w ramię i odwrócił się gwałtownie, próbując dostrzec napastnika. Staczał się powoli w otchłań ciemności, pustej i zimnej, przerażającej, i ostatnie słowa uwięzły mu w gardle.

Gdzieś na granicach świadomości słyszał obok siebie odgłosy przyciszonej rozmowy. Sekundę później uderzył go ostry ból w.. Właściwie bolało go całe ciało. Czuł, że był przypięty i jego ciało zwisało bezwładnie, jego ramiona pulsowały ostrym bólem, nieprzywykłe do takiej pozycji. W głowie łomotało mu, jakby był na najgorszym kacu w życiu. Ze skroni sączyła się gorąca, lepka krew. Z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk, kiedy próbował poruszyć stopami i poczuł nagłe uderzenie bólu w okolicach nerek. Rozchylił powieki, ale jego oczom ukazała się nieprzenikniona ciemność, chociaż był prawie pewien, że znajduje się w jakimś małym, podziemnym lochu.

Nie miał pojęcia co się stało. Stracił przytomność na dachu swojego domu. Czego chcieli? Pieniędzy? Informacji? Nowej broni? Próbował jakoś przeanalizować swoją sytuację, wymyślić jakieś dobre argumenty, był przecież cholernym Tonym Starkiem, nie mógł tak po prostu zostać porwany! Ktoś w najbliższym czasie na pewno zauważy jego nieobecność.

Usłyszał kroki i mały, gruby człowieczek wpełzł do pomieszczenia, trzymając w dłoniach paralizator. No świetnie, pomyślał Tony i ciche westchnięcie wydobyło się z jego ust. Jego oprawca wpatrywał się w niego swoimi świńskimi oczkami i uśmiechał, i był to najpaskudniejszy uśmiech, jaki Tony widział w swoim życiu.

-Wiesz, jeśli chciałeś zapytać o poradę na temat ubioru, wystarczyło się umówić.. – Tony ledwo potrafił mówić, jego gardło było całkiem obolałe. Grubas spojrzał na niego z odrazą i wymierzył potężny cios prosto w twarz.

-Ej, lubiłem ten nos. – Jęknął, i dostał po raz drugi, tym razem w brzuch, a uderzenie odebrało mu na chwilę oddech. Był wykończony, jedyne o czym teraz marzył, to sen. Jak  
długo tutaj był?

Ból przychodził do niego i odchodził falami, które przypominały mu przypływy i odpływy. Czasami budził się tylko po to, by znowu dostać w twarz. Coraz ciężej oddychał, i zdawało mu się, że ma połamanych kilka żeber. Stracił kompletnie poczucie czasu.

Zobaczył przed sobą niewyraźną postać spowitą mgiełką zielonej magii. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Był w takim stanie, że halucynacje nie były dla niego niczym dziwnym. Loki wyglądał na lekko zaniepokojonego, na jego twarzy pojawił się jakiś dziwny grymas. Podszedł do Tony’ego, przejechał lodowatymi palcami po jego zapuchniętym policzku i ciche westchnięcie wydobyło się z jego ust.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki przymknął powieki, wycieńczony po tak nagłej wędrówce między wymiarami. Jego skóra przybrała niezdrowy kolor zsiadłego mleka, włosy na jego głowie opadały mu na twarz w splątanych kosmykach, miał wielkie sińce pod oczami. Przeskoki między sąsiednimi wymiarami nigdy nie były dla niego takie wyczerpujące… W gruncie rzeczy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, o co w tym wszystkim tak naprawdę chodzi.

Nie potrafił tego normalnie wytłumaczyć. Nie znalazł żadnego, nawet najmniejszego logicznego argumentu dlaczego to się działo, a mimo wszystko był tutaj, zmęczony i wściekły. Od kilku dni w jego głowie panował jeszcze większy chaos niż zazwyczaj. Myśli plątały się z myślami innej osoby, odczuwał wszystkie jego cierpienia, ból fizyczny tak wielki, jakiego nie zaznał od wielu lat.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to się działo, i był z tego powodu wściekły. Usiadł pod jedną ze ścian jaskiń, w której obecnie się znajdował. Kolejna fala bólu uderzyła w niego z wielką siłą. Zgiął się jeszcze bardziej, i przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej.

Cholerny Stark. Cokolwiek powodowało jakieś dziwne połączenie między nimi, cholernie go denerwowało, i stanowiło dla niego zagadkę. Wstrząsnął nim gwałtowny dreszcz i przez chwilę nie mógł złapać oddechu. Mógł myśleć tylko o tym, że chciałby w tej sekundzie zasnąć. Później pomyśli o tym, jak odszukać Iron Mana, po czym stracił przytomność na długie godziny.

Kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu. Mógł leżeć w tej ciemności i przenikliwym zimnie i nie miał pojęcia, czy minęły godziny, czy dni. Otaczała go kompletna pustka, i słyszał tylko swój płytki oddech i ciche szepty gdzieś w głębi umysłu. Kilka iskierek magii zaiskrzyło mu między palcami. 

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi coś z tym zrobić, bo inaczej zwariuje. Nie był w stanie jeść, ani odpocząć, i nawet fakt, że był bogiem, niczego nie zmieniał. Kiedy udawało mu się zasnąć, sen nie dawał żadnego ukojenia. Dręczyły go koszmarne wizje bycia torturowanym i zabijanym, ciągle od nowa, przypominały lata, które spędził w niewoli po ucieczce z Asgardu. Lata życia w strachu, głodzie, i nieustannym pragnieniu zakończenia swojego marnego istnienia. Teraz w snach przeżywał to ponownie, ze zdwojoną siłą. Nawet on miał swoje limity i czuł, że niebawem nie będzie w stanie dłużej wytrzymać. Musiał coś zrobić.

Jego klon pojawił się w ciemnej, zimnej celi. Cuchnęło tam krwią, potem i jakimś zdechłym Ziemskim stworzeniem.

Klon był idealny. Nikt nie domyśliłby się, że Loki siedzi teraz w zatęchłej jaskini i jest ledwo żywy.

Zobaczył Starka przypiętego łańcuchami do jednej ze ścian. Prawie westchnął, zaszokowany widokiem Starka. Człowieka, który uważał się za niepokonanego, teraz zwisał tutaj bezwładnie, pokonany, zniszczony, bez żadnej chęci do życia. Jak wiele czasu minęło? Tony wyglądał jak cień samego siebie. Bóg Chaosu był w stanie policzyć wszystkie jego żebra. Głowa opadała mu bezwładnie na pierś.

-Obudź się, Stark. – Wyszeptał mu do ucha. Nie był w stanie go uwolnić, jego klon był zbyt słaby. Musiał jakoś pomóc mu wydostać się stamtąd, inaczej sam nie zaznałby spokoju.   
Tony rozchylił lekko powieki i uniósł głowę, sapiąc ze zmęczenia. Loki przez chwilę zagapił się na śmiertelnika, bo w jego oczach nie dostrzegał już dawnego blasku i chęci życia. Były puste, prawie martwe. Spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

-Musisz się stąd wydostać. – Mruknął Loki. Przejechał dłonią po jego rozpalonym policzku i Stark wtulił w nią zmasakrowaną twarz. Miał zapadnięte policzki, a krew na jego twarzy kontrastowała z nietypową dla niego bladością.

-Nie mam pojęcia, czego chcą.- Wysapał ledwo. Był pewien, że Loki był jedynie halucynacją. Ostatnią, miłą rzeczą, jaką wyobrażał sobie przed śmiercią.  
Loki uśmiechnął się blado.

-Dobrze wiesz, czego chcesz. A teraz uciekaj. – Dobre sobie. Niby jak na wpół żywy miał wydostać się z tych kajdan?

Bóg chaosu leżał sam, w zimnej jaskini i był coraz bardziej pewien, że zginie jak jakiś marny szczur w tej zimnej, zapomnianej przez wszystkich jaskini. Skupił wokół siebie resztki sił i wysłał całą pozostałą magię do celi Starka.

Klon podszedł do łańcuchów i zerwał je jednym, silnym zaklęciem. Tony opadł na kolana. Loki chwycił jego twarz w dłonie, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i powiedział, tym razem bardziej stanowczo.

-Uciekaj, albo obaj zginiemy. – W jego oczach tańczyły zielone iskierki magii. Stark był pewien, że się przesłyszał. Czy Bogowie nie byli… Bogami? Nie mogli przecież tak normalnie umierać, prawda?

Loki zniknął. Tony był pewien, że to był kolejny sen, ale kajdany zniknęły. Musiał uciekać.  
Ucieczkę pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Na straży stał tylko jeden uzbrojony człowiek, co było całkiem logiczne, biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim się znajdował. Nie powinien być w stanie normalnie stać, a co dopiero walczyć.

Był na jakimś cholernym pustkowiu. Przed nim rozciągał się las. Chyba tylko dzięki działaniu adrenaliny podjął bezsensowną decyzję ucieczki w głąb niego.

Świtało, kiedy dotarł do drewnianego, rozsypującego się domku, w którym paliło się pomarańczowe światło. Zapukał do drzwi i stracił przytomność.

Kiedy znowu odzyskał przytomność, słońce świeciło mu prsoto w twarz. Było mu ciepło i przyjemnie, mimo koszmarnego bólu w klatce piersiowej, nogach i ramionach. Czuł, że cała jego twarz jest opuchnięta. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale miał ściśnięte gardło. Spróbował wstać.

Kręciło mu się w głowie ale potrafił utrzymać się na nogach. Nieźle go urządzili.

Wszedł do maleńkiej kuchni, w której przy starym, kaflowym piecu siedział mężczyzna. Wyglądał jak typowy facet mieszkający w środku lasu. Miał mniej więcej 60 lat, był mały i chudy, na głowie miał śmieszną, niebieską czapkę. Do Starka dotarł zapach gotującego się na piecu rosołu i o mało nie upadł, kiedy dotarło do niego jak cholernie jest głodny. 

Mężczyzna spostrzegł go i posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

-Wreszcie wstałeś. –Wymamrotał zachrypniętym, niskim głosem. –Drewno samo się nie narąbie. – Dodał.   
Stark wpatrywał się w niego głupkowato.

-Siadaj gburze, i nie patrz tak na mnie. Żartowałem. – Zarechotał i wyjął w jego kierunku dłoń z miską zupy.

-Jedz, wyglądasz jak chodzący trup. 

-Jestem Tony Stark. – Powiedział w końcu, przypominając sobie o dobrych manierach.

Usiadł obok staruszka i przyjrzał mu się. Nie był w stanie wyjść z podziwu. Jakim cudem ten mały, chudy człowieczek był w stanie przetransportować go do łóżka?

-Wiem. - Powiedział z nad swojej miski. – Czasem oglądam wiadomości, nie jestem kompletnym świrem. Henry.- Tony posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie i upił łyka zupy. Była gorąca, tłusta I nigdy nie jadł niczego lepszego.

-Dziękuję za.. Wszystko. – Wymamrotał. – Muszę zadzwonić. 

Henry uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. 

-Najbliższy telefon jest w miasteczku. Możemy jechać dzisiaj, dasz radę?- Tony skinął lekko głową.

-Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Mógłbym się wykąpać? – Czuł, że to była jedyna rzecz, której teraz pragnął.

-Łazienka jest tam. – Wskazał palcem drzwi za plecami Starka.

Dokończył zupę, został zaopatrzony w ręcznik i wmaszerował do maleńkiej łazienki. Była w niej tylko wanna, umywalka i lustro i Tony z trudem się tam mieścił. Spojrzał na siebie i o mało nie zemdlał na swój własny widok. Jego policzki były zapadnięte, włosy stanowczo za długie, cała twarz była jednym, wielkim, fioletowo- żółtym siniakiem. Nawet po poprzednim porwaniu nie wyglądał tak żałośnie.

Wszedł do wanny i spryskał ciało gorącą wodą, sprawdzając co poważniejsze obrażenia. Był prawie pewien, że ma wybity bark, ale nie bardzo mógł coś z tym zrobić. Woda szczypała nieznośnie w kontakcie z poranioną skórą i nie miał odwagi użyć mydła. Nie był gotowy na kolejną dawkę bólu. Chciał jak najszybciej dostać się do Stark Tower.

Otarł skórę ręcznikiem. Niektóre, głębsze rany znów się otworzyły, i sączyła się z nich krew. Usłyszał energiczne pukanie do drzwi, zawinął się w ręcznik i otworzył. 

-To po moim synu. – Wymruczał Henry podając mu koszulę i parę jeansów. – Wyjechał parę lat temu, powinny pasować.

Tony wcisnął się w nie, ochlapał twarz wodą i stwierdził, że nie ma sensu się golić, skoro i tak wyglądał jak pobity orangutan.

Skrzywił się, widząc czym pojadą do miasta. Coś takiego w ogóle było w stanie się poruszać? Można było to nazwać samochodem?

-Nie bądź taką primadonną. Bywało gorzej. – Sapnął Henry i usiadł za kierownicą. Stark poczuł, jak sprężyny wbijają mu się w tyłek i jęknął. Henry ruszył przed siebie z piskiem opon. Może i był stary, ale miał jeszcze sporo krzepy. 

-Opowiadaj, mamy kupę czasu do miasta. – Stark spojrzał na niego nieufnie, ale ten człowiek właśnie uratował mu życie i należały mu się jakieś wyjaśnienia. 

-Porwali mnie..-No właśnie, nie był pewien dlaczego. Ani kto. Czy chodziło o jego głupi projekt, dzięki któremu mógł namierzać magię?

-No co ty nie powiesz. – Henry przewrócił oczami. Tony przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego zbity z tropu.

-Jak uciekłeś, kretynie. I ty jesteś tym genialnym miliarderem? Boże uchowaj, może za bardzo uderzyli cię w głowę? – Tony zaczął rozważać, czy przypadkiem się nie obrazić.

-Zobaczyłem kogoś. I ta osoba kazała mi uciekać. Więc uciekłem.

-Ah, kobitka! – Westchnął Henry jeszcze bardziej teatralnie niż przed kilkoma chwilami. –Potęga miłości. – Zarechotał. Tony poczuł się głupio. Czemu właściwie Loki mu pomógł? Z pewnością dbał tylko o własny tyłek, ale może to było coś więcej… I czemu miałby umrzeć razem z nim? I jak, do jasnej cholery, go znalazł?

Dobry Boże, musiał się napić.

Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego w kierunku Henry’ego i milczał przez resztę podróży, wpatrując się w mijany las.

Pepper o mało nie dostała zawału, kiedy go usłyszała, wezwała chyba połowę Gwardii Narodowej. A właściwie coś lepszego.

-Myśleliśmy, że Cię straciliśmy. – Powiedział Kapitan Mrożonka, kiedy Tony siedział już bezpieczny w odrzutowcu.

-Urocze. –Jęknął i wtulił się w fotel, marząc tylko o tym, żeby zasnąć. Dostał zastrzyk z morfiną i znajdował się obecnie w stanie błogiego otępienia.

Wylądował w szpitalu, a jakże. Dwa złamane żebra, wybity bark, odwodnienie i wycieńczenie organizmu. Lekarze byli zaskoczeni, że sam stał na nogach. Ale w ostateczności był cholernym Tonym Starkiem. Wpompowali w niego masę leków, poskładali kości, i nastawili bark, i był tak naćpany, że przespał prawie tydzień. 

Obudziło go ciche pomrukiwanie jakiejś maszyny i fakt, że pierwszy raz od kiedy dostał się do niewoli było mu przyjemnie i ciepło. Podniósł nieznacznie powieki i ostre, szpitalne, białe światło uderzyło go po oczach. 

-Oh boże, Tony! – Pepp pisnęła i uścisnęła go nieco zbyt mocno, i wszystkie żebra znowu zaczęły go boleć.

-Zgnieciesz mnie. – Uśmiechnął się niemrawo. I spojrzał jej prosto w twarz. – To tylko dwa miesiące. Czasami nie wychodzę z warsztatu przez tyle czasu.- Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jego myśli jak na komendę poleciały w stronę Lokiego. Co jeżeli on nie żył?

-Dwa miesiące Tony! 60 dni! Myślałam, że Ty.. – Przerwała w połowie i łzy popłynęły jej z policzków.

-Cii.. Pepp, już dobrze, jestem cały i zdrowy, widzisz. – Mruknął i przytulił ją do siebie, mimo ostrego bólu w klatce piersiowej.

-Chcę do Stark Tower. – Jęknął w końcu i spojrzał na nią swoimi maślanymi oczami.

-Wiem, staram się to załatwić. Ale lekarze są twardzi. Dziwią się, że jeszcze żyjesz.- Tony mruknął, kazał nastraszyć ich pozwami i odprawił Pepper jak najszybciej. Był przytomny od niecałej godziny i już zaczynał tutaj wariować. Musiał odszukać Lokiego. Jego lokalizator magii nie był może doskonały, ale powinien dać radę z namierzeniem Boga Chaosu. 

Loki leżał w ciemności i poczuł dokładny moment, kiedy Stark się uwolnił, przestał cierpieć, i wreszcie przestały nawiedzać go koszmary. Przez kilka dni gromadził swoją magię, w końcu zebrał jej tyle, że był w stanie teleportować się do innego wymiaru. Zamknął oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, znalazł się w salonie Starka.

Było cicho i pusto, jakby nikt nie przebywał tutaj od miesięcy. Jarvis przywitał go automatycznie i poinformował, że właściciela nie ma w domu. Loki rozłożył się na kanapie. Mógł poczekać. W jego dłoniach pojawiła się gruba, stara księga , oprawiona w czarną skórę. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co powodowało jego połączenie ze Starkiem i jak może się tego pozbyć. Zagłębił się w lekturę ale po kilku godzinach odłożył ją zrezygnowany. Ani śladu.

Stark wszedł do pomieszczenia. Loki stał w ciemnym kącie, i na razie pozostał niezauważony. Przyglądał się Tonemu. Wyglądał dużo lepiej i Bóg Chaosu nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, żeby go dotknąć. 

Pojawił się zaraz obok niego i wyciągnął dłoń, wplątując ją we włosy Starka. Ten przez chwilę stał na środku salonu, zaskoczony obecnością Lokiego, po czym pochylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.


End file.
